Betting On Shuffle
by Filly Ingles
Summary: Oneshot Finished He was just a jockey. Just a Newsie. Never a more innocent face didyou see. Could he really steal a prize racehorse? Is there more to Shuffle thenfirst meets the eye?


Betting on Shuffle

---

_I'm found down at d'a races most days. An' Independence day was no different. Well 'sides d'a fact d'at the odds are higher on Independence day. Any ways Ise was d'ere fer d'a 2:00 Independence day cup. It was a race d'at went down in history. D'ey had d'a best riders in New Yoirk at d'at race. But what happened shocked everyone._

---

"Now for the 2:00 'Independence Day Cup'. On the stall closest to the stands is 'Riding high', ridden by Eric Street, then 'Blue sky', Michael Byright, 'Bugle boy' in third ridden by Johnny Melvin, 'Cuban Cigars' ridden by Allan Menthol, 'Why kick a moo cow', in fifth ridden by Joeseph Edinson, apparently so named when the owner Barry Vision was celebrating his purchase of the champion horse 'Bakers Delight' ridden by Tom Clary, 'Martini' ridden by David Mitchell, 'Funny Bone' ridden by Frank Martin, 'Champagne Flute' ridden by Jerry Bordello, number ten is 'Mood Music' ridden by Clancy Murphy, this is the Irish jockey's first American race, 'Full House' ridden by Phillip Whiskey is in 11, this 16 year old boy has caused a stir in the racing circuit lately on his speedy young stallion, and in number 12 is 'Sergeant World' ridden by Michael Crawford. And there goes the bell and there off round the first turn," The announcer was saying quickly as Racetrack Higgins watched from the stands rooting loudly for 'Full House' who he had bet on.

Race clutched his betting slip in his hands tightly as he pounded the railing of the rather full crowd area. Well it was a Saturday and a lot of the wealthy punters and business man came down for a flutter on Saturday and Sunday's because they didn't have to work. Race wasn't so lucky he worked every day morning and afternoon and most time in between, but somehow he managed to get to the racetrack every day, that was where he had gotten his Newsies name.

"It's Riding High in first, followed closely by Funny Bone, and Mood Music, Sergeant World is starting to lag and Full House, is staying steady, Champagne Flute and Martini, are making their move on the inside Blue Sky has fallen from first to 9th, Bakers Delight is struggling to match pace, while Cuban Cigars starting to tire, and Why kick a Moo Cow is running last.

"Wait what's this? Full house is coming up on the outside of the pack. Yes, Yes, the young Phillip Whiskey is riding superbly, Full house is flying by Sergeant world and Mood Music, the stallion's huge galloping stride is bringing him up past Funny bone and it's half a body length between Riding High and Full house. Riding High's jockey Eric Street is pulling out all the stops. Now they're neck and neck, Riding High, Full House, Riding High, Full House, Full House, YES! Full house is the winner of the independence day cup." The commentated said in one huge excited breath.

"Phillip Whiskey has to be pleased with that ride. I'll just bet that Harry Seacombe was just as pleased with the young lads expert ride on his outrageously expensive racehorse. Yes indeed." The commentator said in a now slower, steadier pace. "You can say d'at again." Racetrack said grinning widely from ear to ear as he waited for the bookmaker to pay out his winnings.

---

_I first met the kid at Seacombe's celebration bash in his box at the races. This scrawny little thing in jodhpurs and a brightly coloured red and white riding jersey stood in the box with all the rich hob nobs. The kid was nervous as all get out. Didn't know what ta say or when ta say it. It might have been funny if the kid weren't so serious._

---

"Good ride boy! Congratulations." Harry Seacombe said laying a heavy hand on the skinny boys shoulders and patting him friendly.

"Thank you Sir." The jockey nodded modestly, pleased with the owners praise but desperately uncomfortable in the group of wealthy horse owners and gamblers who patronized the top box where he had been summoned to.

"Keep this up and you'll go far my boy. Yes indeed. Don't you think so Homerage?" The ample bellied Seacombe asked of one of the greatest trainers in horse racing. Not only was he a legend but also he was Phillips idol. One day Phillip wished to be as great as Peter Homerage.

"He's got potential." Peter Homerage said cautiously. Harry Seacombe smiled proudly and ordered a round of drinks for all the people in his box. As Harry Seacombe moved away to talk to Joeseph Pulitzer a highly regarded newspaper owner Phillip made his exit.

Phillip ran quickly down the stairs from Seacombes box. Touching the ground at the bottom of the stairs Phillip took off at a steam locomotives pace towards the stables, and the stall where Full house was kept.

"How are you boy?" Phillip asked as he opened the stall gate and stroked Full Houses long nose gently. Then he made his way around the stall and picked up Full Houses brush and after pulling off his saddle and blankets he started to brush the thoroughbred down.

"Boy!" Phillip's head shot up as Peter Homerage strode masterfully around the corner of the stall and stared down at the jockey. "Meet me tomorrow morning, at five, lets see what you're made of."

Phillip's eye's gleamed and his heart was in his throat as he nodded wide-eyed. "Alright sir."

Peter looked around the stable stroking Full Houses nose once before nodding and turning from the stable.

Phillip looked at the stallion and grinned, "Did ya hear d'at. Ise gonna train wit' Peter Homerage."

Phillip couldn't sleep at all that night. Lying on the soft straw of Full Houses stall Phillip thought of what the next morning was going to be like. It certainly was going to be interesting.

---

_It was hard, working under Peter Homerage; he was the best in the business. He was also a perfectionist. So I never felt like I'd really pleased him. But he taught me things I'll remember 'til the day I die._

---

"Round him up! Round him up! Steady! Hold him boy!" Homerage shouted at his apprentice of one month. Homerage was a hard man to please. He wasn't going to have the boy pampered and have his ego fed. He wanted him strong, and he had to be confident in his own abilities.

The boy was shy. Didn't talk much. Which was fine by Homerage, he wasn't a man for conversations. They were there to train horses not swap life details.

The boy had the skills to go all the way in the business, but he had to work at it. And he had to obey Homerage, or he would get nowhere.

Homerage had two rules that weren't ever to be broken, if the boy wanted to keep training with him. Never be late. It was a sign of disrespect and he wouldn't stand for it. The other, Never question him. Under any circumstances. Homerage was the master he was the novice and he must remember that.

The boy stood, his thin shoulders hunched his long skinny legs apart as he trotted the horse around the corral. He was the second foal of Starlight, Seacombe's breeding mare, and the stallion Full House.

The boy had a way with horses that was clear. He was probably the closest to Full House. The boy refused help, refused to use a stable hand, he always cleaned out Full House, Starlight's, and all their off springs stall.

The boy worked for 4 hours in the morning with Homerage, then he spent another 10 hours practice on the race horses, then he spent another 4 hours at the buggy races running the horses in them, then he cleaned all the stalls and went to bed in Full Houses stall.

Homerage admired the boy's determination and his will to better himself. He admired the way the boy never complained when he was left to tie up horses and open and close gates when he would rather be riding and training the horses...

Homerage admitted grudgingly that he liked the kid a lot. He was sort of like the son he never had. "Phillip! Get out of there! Here let me do it. Open the gate!" There was no use letting him know though.

---

_I've never seen anyone move that quickly. That drunk was mean too. Race had gone to bet on the horses so I was all alone with no protection. But suddenly my white knight came and saved me._

---

"I'm heading down to d'a Races, anyone comin?" Racetrack Higgins, Manhattan Newsie, asked the rest of the newsies as they milled aimlessly around the Newsies Lodging House.

A gorgeous blonde girl with the innocent face of an angel smiled her practiced smile of naive jubilation and nodded, "Sure Race I'll come wit' ya." Ace said in her sexy voice.

Race nodded and looked around not seeing any other volunteers he shrugged and set off with Ace the simmering sex bomb beside him.

Race walked along in silence unaware of what to say to someone so outrageously sexy and raunchy as Ace was. She had a reputation of being a bit of a jezebel.

He wasn't sure how much was true and how much was rumor but it was hard to ignore the talk. Especially when the topic of conversation was the girl that may be the love of his life, or at least the lust of his life.

"Ise was down at d'a races, independence day, when Phillip Whiskey won day Independence Day cup... I won big d'at day." Race tried to start up a conversation.

Ace pulled her full lips into a provocative grin and purred in Race's rapidly reddening ear, "If you play it right ya might win big tanight." Ace wrapped both arms around his left one and smiled with promise.

Race froze in anticipation and fear. Ace was far more forward then any woman he had ever met. She had gone from being a great kid, to being a gorgeous woman that had him completely confused.

"Oh look, we'se here. Why doncha sit near the rail, Ise gonna make a coupla bets d'en I'll come an' sit wit' ya," Race said hoping to leave before he blushed a deep beet red.

Ace walked gracefully down to the seats in front of the rails and watched with vauge interest as the horses were rode around behind the stalls, warming up for the race that was to follow.

Coming to sit beside her was a man whose breath was laced with alcohol. He breathed over her, as he looked her up and down, lacking all subtly. "Hey baby doll, whas a good looking bird like you doing all s'lone." The drunkard slurred.

Ace sighed; she had quit Medda's partially because of the drunkard that thought they had a supreme right to place their hands where Ace didn't intend to let them.

Turning her shoulder to the drunk she looked around silently hoping that Race would come back and scare the bearded man away from her.

"Hey... Hey... Look at me... Ise know your type... I know somewhere we could be alone..." The drunkard said loudly hopping around desperately seeking the girl's attention.

"Leave me alone!" Ace said coldly, aware that more often then not you just had to be firm and distance yourself from them, and they usually lost interest.

"Listen here you..." The drunkard's torrent of abuse was stopped before it started.

"She said leave 'er alone. I t'ink ya betta head on home." A gravelly deep voice emitted from a tall thin boy. There was no other way to describe him then lanky, and gangly. He didn't look like he could stand without help let alone fight off the advances of the aggressive drunk.

"Back off, d'is ain't none of your business boy." The drunkard growled shrugging the boy off him easily. Ace turned to watch intrigued by the white knight that had appeared from nowhere.

Suddenly drunkard was on the ground. Bang! Out for the count. The boy that had dealt with the drunk waved two large men over. "Get 'im outta 'ere!" The boy ordered.

The boy turned to Ace as the unconscious man was dragged from the stands. Reaching out to hold each of Ace's forearm's the boy looked into her eyes, then searched her face asking, "Are you alright?"

Ace started to smile her innocent angel smile, widening her eyes and moving subtly closer to the boy. "Yes… Ise fine. I don't know what Ise woulda done if you 'adn't been d'ere. You're me hero."

The boy blushed a deep hearty red and Ace's soft voice filled the stand with tinkling laughter. How sweet, he was blushing. "I... I... It was nuttin'... really. Ise..."

"Phillip Whiskey. Ise don't believe me eye's." Racetrack said smiling broadly coming over to shake the boys hand heartily, "Racetrack Higgins. Ya won me 10 dollar's independence day, never t'aught I'd be able ta t'ank ya personal like." Race said with excitement.

Phillip looked at Race in surprise. "Hi!" Phillip tried to place where he knew him from, and then the man admitted that they didn't know each other. "Awww... it was nuttin'. You was the one wit' the smarts to place the bet." Phillip said modestly.

"Yeah but you raced d'at pony like d'a wind." Race said with admiration showing in his voice.

Phillip shook his head refusing to accept credit for the race. "Full House did all d'a work. I just sat on top and urged 'im on." Phillip said.

Ace huffed slightly that Racetrack and her hero were carrying on about horses, when she was standing there like a bump on a log.

Phillip turned to the girl when he heard her huff slightly. He smiled slowly, "I'm sorry, I was asking how you were?" Phillip said firmly turning his attention to the blonde bombshell.

Ace smiled again, "well... ya know Ise a liddle shaken... but t'anks ta ya, no real problems. I'm Ace Valentino." Ace placed a hand calmly on his upper arm.

Race watched the display and some indefinable feeling welled inside him. "What happened?" He tried to remain casually as his eye shot daggers at Ace's hand that was slowly climbing up the jockey's forearm.

"Some drunk tried ta come onta me. Phillip here saved me life."

Race's pre-occupied gaze shot up to look at Ace's fair head that had managed to nestle itself on Phillips shoulder. "What? When? Who?" Race asked protectively.

"Ohh just some drunk. Phillip knocked 'im out an' had 'im taken away." Ace said casually as her head lay nestled on his shoulder and her arms were daintily wrapped in the crook of the jockey's arm.

Phillip watched the jealousy in Racetrack's eye's as the beautiful girl crept closer to him, and nestled her head on his tall, skinny shoulder.

Deciding it may be best to take his leave Phillip said, "I have ta go get ready fer me race in half an' hour. Will you both stay an' watch? D'en maybe we could meet here again af'er the race, and I could buy you a drink or somet'ing?" Phillip offered casually trying to untangle himself from Ace.

"Sure, sounds great, see ya d'en. Right Ace?" Racetrack expelled his answer with a force which Phillip couldn't be sure was disappointment or enjoyment.

"Perfect!" Ace purred happily turning to sit on the seat she had been on when the drunk had started to harass her. Ace noted with a little thrill how quickly Race sat beside her, and how close.

Reaching out a hand in the pretence of casually comforting Race, she patted his thigh twice and her mouth twitched as she tried not to smile as he shot her a questioning look, leaving Phillip an opportunity to slip away.

---

_I loved spending time wit' d'e Newsies. D'ey were d'e best friends I ever 'ad. Race an' Ace were prolly me best friends. D'ey both loved ta play poker like me. Ace appeared a docile jezebel but she made a killin' in poker. _

_Sometimes we lived at d'at poker table. D'at's where Ise got me name, Shuffle, 'cause I shuffled more impressively d'en any of d'em 'ad ever seen. Even d'e mighty Spot Conlon was grudgingly impressed. But no one expected what happened. Not even me. I'd say Ise was d'e most shocked of all._

---

"Goodnight, guys, and dolls, I'll see ya bright an' early tomorra mornin'. Carrying d'a banner." Shuffle said raising his hand in the air and then running swiftly, from the Newsies Lodging House, through the still busy New York streets until he was inside Sheepshead Races, and Full Houses stall.

Shuffle slept soundly all night, his face gaunt as usual, but peaceful. His chest rising and falling in a gentle rhythm. Shuffle lay while Full House watched protectively over his best friend.

It was at five o'clock that tragedy struck. Still dark Shuffle awoke with a pain radiating through his stomach area. Ignoring it as best he could, he stood, relenting a little and clutching his stomach as he lit the gas lamp.

Turning around it was all Shuffle could do not to drop the lamp. On the soft clean hay were he had been sleeping, there were pieces of hay stained red with a sticky substance.

Bending down he touched the sticky red hay, already fearing he knew what it was. He was right. It was blood. His blood. With dread making his head throb, his heart pound and his throat constrict, Shuffle looked down.

His pants were stained with blood up to half way up his thigh. His white shirt was also stained around the bottom of the hem.

Shuffle gagged as a pain waved through his stomach. Falling to the ground and instinctively curling into a ball Shuffle finally understood what had happened.

He had been stabbed. Probably by another overly jealous jockey, who knew that the absence of one little orphan boy wasn't going to be missed? Clutching his stomach, Shuffle shook his head. He wasn't going to die like that. He wasn't.

Standing with pain coursing through him, Shuffle opened the stall gate, and the pain intensifying with his movements. Shuffle heaved himself up and fell across Full Houses' bare back, then he hung over the horse on his crippled stomach as Full House ran from the stall.

Full House stopped when barred by the large wooden doors that closed the stable. Cursing the pain Shuffle fell from the horse and pushed open the heavy doors.

Full House trotted easily out and even panicked about his surely imminent death, Shuffle still had the peace of mind to push the heavy wood closed again, before he rose and fell over Full Houses wide back.

Without a word from Shuffle the proud stallion trotted quickly threw the racetrack until he came to the guard that was stationed in front of the races.

With a start the guard jumped up and grabbed the purebred that had somehow escaped his stall. It wasn't until he went to turn the stubborn horse that he realized there was a body slumped over the back of the horse.

Coming around to the left side of the horse the guard was flabbergasted. There lay Phillip Whiskey, Full Houses jockey. "Whiskey... boy... what's going on?" the guard questioned.

The jockey raised his head, his face pale and he drove out, "I've been stabbed I have to get to the doctors." Then again his head slumped down towards the horses flank.

"I'll notify the doctor at once. Wait here I'll call for someone to take you to the hospital." The guard said to Shuffles dismay. He couldn't wait any longer.

Like a miracle from above. Racetrack, and Ace rounded the corner on their way to collect Shuffle before the morning papes rounds.

"Race, Ace... Help... I've been stabbed! I have to get to the doctors! The hospital! Somewhere!" Shuffle gasped out in pain. Race stood shocked while Ace ran swiftly over to Shuffle and amazing Race and Shuffle she jumped easily onto the horse and kicked him.

Full House took off at speed as Race still stood gaping, before turning and running after the guard that was shouting at the person who had stolen the horse.

The next 30 minutes went agonizingly slowly for the boy in pain. But for Ace, and Race who had arrived at the hospital 10 minutes later, it sped by.

Before they knew it the doctor was coming out of the room Shuffle had been taken to, and he turned to the two children who had waited impatiently in the halls.

"Are you family?" He asked straight to the point.

Before Ace could reply Race nodded his head, "Of course, I'm his brother, and she's his sister."

The doctor frowned and looked taken aback. "His Brother? His Sister?"

When both nodded the doctor glared at them. "This isn't funny. That child in there is scared to death and your making jokes about her? Get out of here, you little scallywags!" The doctor almost shouted.

Race sat down heavily and Ace composed herself into a picture of innocence and said in a voice full of fear and distress, "I'm sorry we lied. But Shuffle in there is our best friend. We just wanted to know if she... did you say she?" Ace croaked in honest shock.

The doctor looked at both teenagers, the shock was evident on their faces, and the doctor was beginning to think there was more to this situation then any of them were telling.

"Yes. Marie Phillips. The one complaining about being stabbed?" The doctor explained to both children's equally pale faces.

Race looked up and said trying to keep his voice firm, "May we see hi... her? Just to make sure she is alright?"

The doctor debated the idea for a moment before relenting and nodding, "Of course." He said and ushered both Race and Ace into the examining room where Marie Phillips was sitting.

"Are ya alright?" Race said awkwardly.

Shuffle blushed a deep red and sighed, "Ise guess ya know d'en? The docta said d'at it was normal, an' it happens ta every woman. I guess I didn't know, 'cause I didn't have no mother around. An' obviously, I wasn't stabbed," Shuffle said her face still scarlet, even her ear's and neck were affected by the wave of red.

"Why didn't ya say nuttin'. Why did ya lie?" Ace hissed furiously.

"I didn't know... that there was a difference... between boys... an' girls, 'cept, their dresses an' d'e length of d'ere hair. So I cut mine an' wore boys clothes. I t'aught d'at was all d'ere was to it." Shuffle blushed showing her complete lack of sex education, and even more so her lack of contact with women.

"Ya couldn't seriously believe d'at?" Ace said scornfully.

"Well... I guess not. But I didn't know what the difference between boys and giols was. Really. I didn't think it would matter. I've only ever spent time wit' boys and men since I was 10. None of d'em ever guessed, I thought I could keep it a secret," Shuffle explained.

Race looked exceedingly uncomfortable. He wasn't used to all this talk about the difference between male and females. With a little cough, Race looked at Shuffle with desolate eye's and he said, "I'm glad ya a'right Shuffle. But ya lied ta us. I don't know if I can forgive ya... I t'ink we should spend some time apart... I don't know about Ace..." Race trailed off.

Ace looked between Race and Shuffle. Her deep brown eye's held conviction of her actions, something Shuffle had never seen there before, as she said, "You always said d'at tellin' d'a truth was d'a most important t'ing. But you lied, an' d'at ain't fair. I don't want to see ya again Marie Phillips."

Shuffle looked at her two best friends ever and called, "Wait... please... don't tell anyone. I'll lose me job. Please?"

Race and Ace looked between each other, and Race knew that Ace couldn't keep a secret, and he wouldn't, when he said, "We won't tell anyone." Then he ushered Ace out of the hospital.

Shuffle sighed in relief even though she didn't feel it. Truth be told, and it was too hurtful to lie, she would have gladly given her job, her racing, her training, her horses, to have Ace Valentino smile her innocent smile, or to have Racetrack Higgins joking with her about throwing a race and rigging the bets.

---

_T'ings got pretty bad fer Ace fer a while af'er we found out 'bout Shuffle. She felt bad 'bout d'a way she had left Shuffle, vowing never ta speak ta her again. _

_It really surprised me d'at she kept d'a fact d'at Shuffle was a girl fer as long as she did. Actually it was only when Shuffle appeared in d'a world three weeks later d'at she told anyone. But by d'en everyone was more interested in why she was in d'a pape._

---

"Jockey charged with theft." Kid Blink read out the headline in shock. Everyone had had the whole day to think about what they could do. But it was only now that it was sinking in for most.

Scorch took the pape from her boyfriend's still hands and continued to read the first paragraph. "Master Phillip Whiskey, the 16 year old prodigy of The New York races was charged today with theft of the purebred race horse owned by Mr. Harry Seacombe, Industrial giant."

"Master Whiskey has not as yet retained a lawyer, but the boy is pleading innocent on all charges. Mr. Seacombe released a statement to the press earlier today, reading as follows, 'I am shocked and appalled by the events of the day, and it is my promise that we will get to the truth of the matter and justice will be served.' The hearing is set for a week from today." Scorch finished, as the room remained silent.

Eye's covertly looked from under lowered lashes at Racetrack and Ace who stood side by side, hand in hand, frowning. The two had started going out together about the time that Shuffle had stopped coming by. They denied it was for that reason but not many Newsies were convinced.

"Shuffle's gonna need a lawyer. He isn't gonna stand a chance if he don't 'ave one," Davey Jacobs pointed out.

"If she don't 'ave one." Ace said quietly.

The eye's of every newsies were trained on Ace now as Mush's girlfriend, Noodle asked, "She? Is d'ere somet'ing you wanna tell us?" Noodle raised an eyebrow in a joking manner.

Ace shifted from one foot to the other and Race spoke quickly, "Shuffle is a girl. Her name isn't Phillip Whiskey, it's Marie Phillips."

There were exclamations of surprise and disbelief as Race spilled the story of the day Shuffle had been raced to the hospital.

Silence filled the room as all the newsies took in the shocking news. Just then Crutchy could be heard hobbling up the stairs, and when he reached the top, his girlfriend was also seen.

Bonney felt her way across the room and Luna Morgan, Spot Conlon's girlfriend and co-leader of Brooklyn, grabbed her arm warmly.

Bonney-May Jean McKenzie, usually called Bonney, was born and raised in Scotland. Her Uncle, Joeseph Pulitzer Senior, summoned her to Manhattan to help him with his growing blindness. Bonney had been born blind so she knew what it was like.

Bonney spoke in her soft voice as Crutchy crutched (Thanks Copper) his way across the floor to stand beside Jack, "I just hoird 'bout Shuffle. I've just finished a meeting with my uncle's lawyer; I've retained him as Shuffle's council. I didn't think she would have enough money to get one for herself." Bonney divulged.

"Wait a minute! You knew she was a girl?" Ace quizzed as Crutchy gaped in disbelief, the news being a shock to him.

"Shuffle is a boy!" he exclaimed adamantly. There was no way the jockey was a girl.

"Aye! Of course I knew…?" Bonney asked confused. Adding, "I'd say Shuffle was a lad, after saying I was English. It jest wouldna happen." Bonney said and she felt her left hand taken from Luna's and patted it in agreement. Without asking Bonney knew it was Shamrock O'Malley, the Irish Newsies.

When they had first meet they had had some rather large difference of opinions but in time they began to cling to each other as the last strands of the Celtic isle. That and both of then disliked the English, particularly when a less educated person mistook the Scot and the Irish women as English.

Ace took both of Bonney's hands in her own, "How did you know? Did she tell ya?" Ace asked hurt at the thought Shuffle had told Bonney and not her.

"Well... Nye. I just took it for granted. She felt like a lass. Her skin was smooth and moist, not that that's any indication, but she these wee tiny bones, and she had no Adam's apple... didn't you notice that?" Bonney questioned.

A smile of amusement lit Ace's face and for the first time that Shuffle had been spoken about Race saw a smile on her face and heard Ace laugh, "No... I didn't notice." Ace hugged a somewhat surprised Bonney and then turned to the rest of the group, "So what do we do now?"

_---_

_Going to court was nerve racking. I hadn't stolen Full House. I had just taken him out to exercise him, because I suspected he had a case of bad colic, and if he stayed still he may have died._

_I told that to my lawyer, the one Bonney-May Pulitzer had hired for me. He said I had a chance of getting off, but without any character witnesses bar Peter Homerage, who was also under suspicion for the theft, it was rather unlikely._

_I entered the court pretty well accustomed to my fate behind bars as a horse thief. I didn't expect the turn out that was there. The trial was nothing like I expected and there was surprises all round._

_---_

"Calling the case of theft, the accused, Phillip Whiskey." The bailiff started as Shuffle entered the courtroom her chin lying on her chest in dejection and shame. She was going to jail. And her lawyer wasn't even there. He had been pulled aside just before they had entered the courtroom.

"All rise for the honorable Judge Jeremiah's. All be seated." The bailiff ordered as the judge entered and sat down looking authoritive in his robes.

"What is your plea?" The judge asked peering over spectacles at the gaunt skinny boy.

Slowly he stood, with the full attention of the court, his head remaining facing down towards the table. Her lawyer still hadn't come in. "I ... plead... not guilty." Shuffle heaved heavily.

She had been supposed to plead guilty, but when the time came, she just couldn't do it. She couldn't lie. She hated lying and after her previous experience she would rather get a longer sentence in jail, having spoken the truth then a short sentence having perjured herself.

"Damn straight!" A voice carried from the crowd behind her and Shuffles head shot up and looked around behind her as she saw her lawyer make his way in, but more importantly, as the judge called for order, her eye's brimmed with shinning tears as she saw all her newsies friends cramped into the small audience area of the court room.

"Order! Order! I call this court to order! Sir if you make another outburst like that I'll have you removed from court!" The judge ordered Racetrack Higgins into silence.

Looking back at her lawyer she smiled tearily as he gave her a tiny, discreet thumbs up. Everything was going to be alright. Her friends were there. She was going to be okay.

The judge, having regained order asked the prosecutor to proceed through his witnesses. Shuffle blinked in amazement as her lawyer tore down the reliability of the witnesses the prosecution called.

Before Shuffle knew it, it was the defenses turn to call witnesses. First up was Racetrack Higgins. Race ambled over to the stand, stood hand in the air, as he swore to tell the truth, the whole truth so help him god.

"Mr. Higgins, please tell the court, in your opinion is my client a truthful person?" The lawyer started deliberately choosing his words to conceal the fact that he knew she was a girl.

"Yeah, sure she...er... I mean 'e is. We was playing poker once, an' Ace, a friend of ours, t'aught she 'ad lost but Shuffle pointed out d'at she had actually got a trio of 2's, while Shuffle, who we actually t'aught was the winning, only had a pair of kings."

"So the defendant had an opportunity to take the money and no one would have been the wiser?" Her lawyer continued.

"Sure, it happened a coupla times, all d'a time Shuffle... er Phillip would tell us 'bout it. he would never steal! 'Specially d'at horse Shuffle... Ise mean Phillip loves d'at horse!"

Her lawyer finished his questions and the prosecutor stood and asked quickly and aggressively without giving Race a chance to think. "So the defendant loved the horse. Isn't that reason enough to steal it? Maybe he thought he was doing it a favor." The prosecutor suggested.

Race laughed and shook his head, "Nah... Shuffle's plum crazy 'bout the 'orse, but 'e ain't stupid. Where would 'e 'ide a purebred 'orse? An' where would 'e get da money ta fed it?" Race retaliated and Shuffles heart rose in hope.

The lawyer's sail partially deflated but he still contained information he asked, "Isn't it true d'at, Mr. Whiskey, works as a ... Newsie? And also does the 'trots' at night, all this not included in his regular job as a race jockey? Wouldn't that give him an income to look after the horse?" The snobbish prosecutor asked looking down his nose.

Not only did Racetrack burst into hysterical laughter but also the rest of the newsies in the audience broke down to. The judge called back order and snapped at Racetrack, "Answer the question!"

Racetrack struggled to contain the smirk that was teasing the corners of his mouth and he leant forward and suggested, "Of course Shuffle'd make a mint. In fact, why don't you take on the job as a newsies, a trotting jockey, and a race jockey, and I'll take your job, just ta oblige ya?" Racetrack suggested the smirk winning out.

"Judge..." The prosecutor practically whined in frustration and Shuffle hide her own smirk.

"You will answer the question with a yes or no Mr. Higgins!" The judge ordered.

Race smirked back at the prosecutor who shot a look of triumph at Race and then watched it wither and die in the face of the young boys, charismatic dismissal of him, "No. Shuffle couldn't fed his'self on the money newsies make, let alone a horse. He knew d'at he was being well looked after at d'a stables he wouldna stole the horse and starved 'im ta death." Race announced.

The prosecutor sighed and admitted he had no further questions. "Call your next witness, defense," the judge demanded.

Shuffles lawyer stood and said "The defense call Angelina Valentino, with courts permission the witness has asked to be referred to at Ace." Shuffles lawyer asked and got the consent from the judge.

Positively sliding across the floor of the court with grace and an air of sexy innocence, that only Ace possessed, she was sworn in, as she casually twirled the bailiff's pointy beard making him blush and move away.

Shuffle's lawyer stood and asked, "Ace, would you call my client an honest person?"

Ace pulled her lips into an innocent smile as she turned all her simmering attention on the judge who fell, hook, line, and sinker for her innocent act, "Of course Shuffle's innocent. I've never known a lie to escape... his... lips..." Ace said letting her tongue dart out across her sumptuous red lips.

Shuffle's lawyer was flabbergasted by the way Ace managed to wined the whole male population of the courtroom around her little pinky. With a flustered little sigh he said, "No further questions." Then sat down rather suddenly.

Shuffle's eye's widened with hope, Race's testament had been a shining vow to her honest nature, and Ace, Ace's testament was filled with her innocence and the impression she was unable to tell a lie which in turn effected Shuffle very well.

"Miss Valentino..."

The prosecutor started commendably, only to turn into jello as Ace asserted, "Ohh darlin' call me Ace." Shuffle was shocked by the sexual innuendo that even an innocent that she was she had felt in Ace's statement.

"I umm... ahhh... has the defendant ever lied to you?" The prosecutor gritted out dizzily.

Ace thought a moment before nodding to the gasp of most of the courtroom, "She said you were nothing special to look at. I think I disagree." Ace simmered, and Shuffle couldn't help feel the sexual power Ace was wielding so confidently.

The prosecutors cheeks went a bright red and he looked down at his paper desperately grasping for some idea of his train of thought, "Uhm... umm... ahh... no further questions." The prosecutor sighed in distress sitting down quickly.

Most of Shuffles friends were called to the stand and most of then stood solidly against the harsh prosecutors cross-examination. Finally it came to the end of the day, and the judge had made his decision.

Shuffle and her lawyer stood tensely side by side as the Judge read out, "I have been presented with huge amounts of conflicting information and statements, and in revision of said events and information I have come to the conclusion that there is not enough evidence to convict Mr. Whiskey of horse theft, and just for the record, I believe that the defendant is innocent of said charges, particularly with such glowing recommendations from his friends." The judge's eyes went straight to Ace, but Shuffle was to busy getting hugged by her lawyer.

Shuffle stood there stunned and the lawyer hugged her quickly and professionally before all, and it was ALL, of the newsies came rushing through the gate into the actually court and surrounded her in the most hugs she had ever received in her life.

Lastly as the fuss died down, Shuffle was confronted by Race and Ace, holding hands. Shuffle stepped forward unsure of what to say, "I..."

Ace butted in, "I'm never speaking to Marie Phillips!"

Shuffles heart sank as Race added, "But we've missed talking to Shuffle." Shuffle's eye's came up and her lips trembled as she threw herself into a group embrace as Race and Ace laughed and hugged her back.

All the newsies around them cheered and Shuffle came out of the hug wiping her tearing eye's and saying chokily, for the moment her future as a jockey forgotten, "Who's up for a game of poker?"

Ace and Race both smiled as all the newsies, headed home, with the three friends lagging behind, catching up on everything that had happened in the time they had been apart.

THE END


End file.
